Imperial Science Academy
The Imperial Science Academy is a post-war structure built near the heart of the Tokyo supercity. It is has become the center of research and development within the Second Empire of Japan since the Dokuritsu Insurrection and the Reiji Restoration. It is equally as commonly known as “Akuma no tō” (悪魔の塔/Devil’s Tower) to the Japanese public, being the former headquarters building of the Engineers. Features The Imperial Science Academy can be split between an above ground and below ground section. The above ground section is marked by a 914 meter tall central tower made mostly of mundane office buildings. During the Engineer’s occupation of Japan, the central tower acted as the focal point of all communications into and out of Japan. The tower is surrounded by a large park, which has been remodeled for a more Japanese aesthetic and marks the extent of the topmost layer of the underground section of the base. Ringing the part is a security wall, echoing Wilder’s Wall surrounding the Tokyo supercity. Below the central tower is where the true structure of the former headquarters building lies. Extending as deep as 700 meters below ground level, the inverted hive structure of the base consists of 8 main levels and several ancillary structures, broken down as follows: ::Deception Layer: ::A false layer intended to throw off investigators, resembling nothing more than an ordinary basement. A hidden elevator shaft grants access to the facility. ::Reception/Security: ::A reception area at the base of the elevator shaft. This area was built by the Engineers to act as the nexus for the facility’s security, in case anyone tried to get in or out, and was previously garrisoned with Watchmen. ::Cargo Reception: ::Multi track cargo tram allows for bulk supplies and large projects to be brought into and out of the facility. Approximately 244 meters underground. Tram tunnel length extends 10km. With the base of the tower surrounded by rioters and faltering Gernadders and Nekommandos, Silver Knight, Hanai, Tommy and Editi opted to use this route during their attempt to avoid the public eye and escape justice. ::Laboratories: ::The first lab level is located approximately 244 meters underground, with seven more levels following after the first. ::Habitation Block: ::Windows simulate an outside environment. Layout is similar to a large apartment complex. Houses around 500 personnel, with a maximum capacity of 1000. Most of the previous occupants' “personalizations” have been scoured and sanitized away in the interest of public health and moral decency, and the area has been refurbished as an amicable emergency shelter. ::Recreational Area: ::A space for recreational activities, previously intended for those who didn’t want to leave the base. Essentially a minimall of sorts. The minimall aspects remain following the changeover, with the intent of it remaining as an extended breakroom. ::T&E Personal Lab: ::Level 9 lab. The most secure place in the entire complex. Most Engineers are not aware of its existence, and those that are know better than to try and get in. Something like a small manor, 600 meters below the surface. Likely also contained whatever horrible shit Tommy and/or Editi might want to keep in the closet without having a separate facility for it. The Japanese have since filled the area with concrete and forbidden excavation. ::Water Supply/Reactor Coolant: ::Liquid volume of roughly 338,247,000 liters can support a population of 500 with adequate drinking water for 926 years. This water is also used as coolant for the Genesis Reactor...it’s probably still safe to drink… ::Maintenance/Supply: ::Area dedicated to managing the systems that manage the entire base. 700 meters below ground level. ::Genesis Fusion Reactor: ::Designed and installed by the Engineers when their headquarters was moved from Hokkaido to Tokyo on orders from President Wilder, the Genesis Reactor supplies power to the entire base, and is the standard model for similar TE complexes. 5 Tokamak reactors stacked on top of each other produce 2500 MW of power in total. EPCOT1-c-the-Walt-Disney-Company-cropped.png|The Imperial Academy viewed from above ground. TE_Hive.png|The below-ground layout of the complex. TE_Hive_2.png|Labeled. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Locations Category:The Engineers Category:The Second Empire of Great Japan